Various types of arrows are known in the prior art. Most comprise a cylindrical shaft connected to an arrowhead for striking a target or prey. However, such arrows can inadvertently staunch the very wound they are meant to inflict, slowing potential blood loss and increasing time to death. This increases suffering in the prey and, also, is makes collecting the prey more difficult as it may continue away from the archer over a prolonged time.
What is needed is a fluted arrow shaft and detachable arrowhead that includes an arrow shaft having a plurality of recessed grooves disposed evenly spaced apart longitudinally thereupon, between a fletching disposed at a distal end of the shaft, and an inset disposed proximal an arrowhead, said inset disposed underlying a rearmost extension of each of a plurality of blades comprising said arrowhead, wherein each inset is disposed for position in a wound inflicted by said arrowhead to effect increased blood loss drained along each of the plurality of recessed grooves, whereby debility and fatility of prey is more expediently effected.